Daily Routine
by Kieno0324
Summary: Mai doesn't know it, Naru won't admit, and Lin tries to make it happen.


I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is my first time posting so review and criticisms are appreciated! Enjoy!

Naru was good at hiding emotions. He had been hiding his emotions ever since he was a child. He never let his emotions affect his work. At least he hadn't until a year ago when he met her. A girl was the last thing he expected to cause his emotions to go into a tale-spin.

He couldn't decide if Mai was just a mystery he had yet to solve or something else that was completely different. Admitting that it was something different was not part of his genetic make-up, at least not in his opinion. Naru didn't listen to his heart but his brain seemed to agree with his heart and it explained why he was watching Mai through his door with dark blue eyes.

Lin was quiet for two reasons. One, being from China had its advantages when in Japan because you could insist you didn't understand Japanese. Two, watching the tension between Mai and his boss was amusing. He knew that Naru would never admit he cared for the high school girl he had hired. He would also never tell Lin, though the older man already knew, that he had hired Mai to bring her closer to him.

Lin had contemplated sometimes that when Naru pissed Mai off about telling her that a worker hadn't quit so that Naru could hire her. The most recent time had been the reversal of a curse upon all the students of the school. Lin had seen the fear and pain in Mai's eyes. He had also seen the restricted concern in Naru's eyes. Lin knew Naru cared for Mai but also knew that Naru would never admit it.

Mai didn't question why Naru had hired her. She had cared at the beginning about being hired but now she didn't question it. Mai was content helping Naru with his investigations and making tea while they were in the offices. She was happy with her job, excluding the dark moods her boss sometimes took on, and she was happy being able to work with the man that she cared for so much.

The last thing she would have thought was that Naru returned those feelings. She didn't expect it. To Mai, Naru was just a narcissistic man that hired her just because he had lost the previous worker. That's all that Mai knew about her boss and though it was very little it was enough to keep her around.

She didn't notice the eyes watching her from his office and she didn't know that the reason for the spying was because her boss cared for her. She never dreamed that in reality Naru would actually care for her enough to want to hire her in a position that hadn't existed until he hired her.

Naru watched her before getting up to close his door. His hand froze as he reached for the door knob to shut the door. He stopped when he saw her turn around with the tea trey in her hands. She put the trey on the coffee table before taking a cup to Lin who looked up and took the cup. Mai nodded to him and Naru shut his door. He didn't want to see Mai.

Lin looked up from his cup when he heard the soft click of Naru's office door. He sighed before setting his cup down. Naru was going into a dark fury and Lin wondered briefly if it was because Mai had taken a week off for Christmas and then returned. Naru had been angry the whole time Mai was gone and had gotten even darker when the girl had returned with a smile. Lin had a feeling it was because that Naru thought Mai didn't miss him.

Lin was used to Naru's dark fury. Lin knew that Mai wasn't and he was waiting for Naru just to blow up at her. Lin continued to type at his computer, he was beginning to find his job all the more interesting while watching the two teenagers dance around each other. There was something in Japan worth staying for.

Lin watched out of the corner of his eye as Mai entered Naru's office with his cup of tea. And as though on cue she stomped out with her face red and her eyes spitting fire as her fists were at her side before she sat down hard on the couch with her arms crossed and she glared at the coffee table. Lin looked up at the ceiling. Naru was more than predictable when it came to reacting to Mai.

Mai was angry. No, she wasn't angry. She was more than angry, furious was a better word. He was the rudest person on the face of planet earth. He was sure of himself and confident of his education. But he didn't have to rub it into her face every chance that he got. She wondered briefly what her chances of getting away with murder were but then pushed the thought away quickly.

She didn't need the guilt of killing Naru on her mind. Maybe she could put salt in his tea or something. She picked up her textbook and soon her anger was forgotten as she flipped through the pages before there was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it.

Lin looked up as Naru came outside and took a seat beside Mai and Lin shook his head. Soon after Naru and Mai accompanied their client to wherever it was they were going and Lin wondered how long they would survive. He stood up and turned their sign to closed before smiling and placing a typed piece of paper under the SPR sign before walking off.

'Offices of Mr. Kazuya Shibuya and Mrs. Mai Shibuya.' Was written in big letters and underneath it in Lin's neat precise handwriting was a note. 'Mai, Naru, grow up and admit you love each other. Going out for a bit, Lin.'

Needless to say, Mai's scream could be heard through the whole building. And Naru's dark fury was turned on Lin for the next three days.

But as Naru went into his office three days later he found a note on his desk with Mai's handwriting on the front. He picked the note up and began to read and his face softened as he looked out the door before going to close it.

Mai doesn't know it, Naru won't admit it, and Lin tries to make it happen. That's how life happens. And the two workers and boss of Shibuya Psychic Research, well, they like it that way.


End file.
